frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170416200211/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170514064230
Meanwhile Elsa said as she managed to say between uncontrollable cries and sobs. "I still can't believe Anna would do this at all." Breha added as she also managed to say between uncontrollable cries and sobs. "I can't believe Anna would do this either." "This isn't her at all, is it?" Olaf said sadly as he still didn't like the new, different Anna at all so she'd rather prefer the real, old Anna better, especially the real, old Anna would never give up on her nor Elsa at all no matter what. "No!" Clara answered him sadly. "If we see Anna again, I'll tell her I'm really sorry for shutting her out for past thirteen years ago without telling her why, not being there for her nor being much of a sister to her. I never should've kept secrets from Anna. I should've done anything to talk some sense into my parents about being honest with Anna more. I should've been straight with her from the beginning. I should've told her why I shut her out but I was too caught up in my own cowardice. If I hadn't shut Anna out, then none of this would've happened if only I was there for her." Elsa wept. "Just calm down, Elsa!" Olaf said as he was trying to comfort his sobbing creator. "I'll tell her I'm really sorry for lying to her about why I also wore gloves too like Elsa did by being dishonest with her. I never should've lied to her. I never should've shut her out either. I've never should've kept secrets from her. I should've been straight with her from the beginning. I should've told her the truth about why I also wore gloves too just like Elsa did. If I hadn't lied to her about why I also wore gloves too like Elsa did, then none of this would've happened if I'd just be honest with her in the first place." Breha also wept too. "Just calm down, Breha!" Clara said as she was also trying to comfort the sobbing air, gust, wind princess of Arendelle too. "Elsa, Breha, she just doesn't always know what to do with her negative emotions. That's all." Elphaba said as she still hates seeing Elsa and Breha crying like this and that. "Cheer up, Elsa!" Olaf said. "Cheer up, Breha!" Clara said. "I can't, okay?" Elsa sobbed uncontrollably. "Come on, girls, It's not your fault…" Olaf said. "Anna's just not thinking straight clearly!" Clara added. "It is all our fault! She hates us now!" Elsa sobbed heartbrokenly. "She doesn't hate you!" Clara said. "I thought Anna loved us no matter what! Neither of us deserved to be Anna's sisters at all, did we?" Breha sobbed heartbrokenly. "She's just upset about having to have all of her real, old missing memories of both of your magic powers being changed by Grand Pabbie. That's all." Olaf said as he and Clara tried to reason with Elsa and Breha but neither Elsa nor Breha still having none of it at all. "Elsa, Breha, you know you sure do have any other friends besides only just Anna all the time, don't you?" Olaf said. "Yeah! Why?" Elsa asked. "Because you two have friends who show you nothing but favoritism towards you two over Anna because of your magic powers and personal, emotional sensitivities. They have no hearts to blame you for being isolated in Arendelle nor the eternal winter at all, do they? They must've found out Anna ruined your coronation day. It's no wonder none of them wanted to invite her to any other celebrations nor parties at all like they invited you." Olaf said. "It was not your fault you were isolated in Arendelle, was it?" Elsa insisted as she still started crying. "Yes it was all our fault for shutting Anna out. We told you all, didn't I? But no, instead you keep saying that none of this was our fault at all only just to spare me from the blame. You're all just like my favoritism showers, aren't you? Stop making excuses, okay? Neither of us are perfect either. Don't you all get it? Face it. Everything happened to Anna for past thirteen years ago was all our fault. It was all my fault for shutting Anna out for past thirteen years without telling her why and I never should've shut her out in the first place. At least Breha didn't shut Anna out as much as I did for past thirteen years ago. It was all my fault for not being there for her at all like I should've been. It was all my fault for not being much of a sister to Anna like I should've been. I was the reason my parents couldn't have any time to deal with Anna, wasn't I?" Elsa sobbed. "It was all my fault for being dishonest with Anna about why I also wore gloves too just like Elsa did. It was all my fault for keeping secrets from Anna too! It was all my fault for shutting Anna out for past five years ago on some occasions. It was all my fault for not being straight with Anna like I should've been from the beginning. It was all my fault for not doing anything to talk some sense into our parents about being more honest with Anna." Breha sobbed. "It wasn't fair that Anna can't know nor remember about my magic powers at all, was it?" Elsa sobbed. "No!" Breha sobbed. "Just because neither of your parents had spent much time with Anna at all doesn't mean you two were the reason Anna was less focused on by your parents, does it? Doesn't really make you two your parents' favorite daughters, does it?" Elphaba said to Elsa and Breha. "Really, Elsa, Breha, anybody else who's willing to be there for her but does anything to turn her against you two makes up all lies about you two and your parents only just to be a better family to her than you two and your parents!" Kristoff said. "It's better if I grew up away from Arendelle, isn't it?" Elsa sobbed sadly. "Same goes for me too." Breha sobbed sadly. "Breha!" "Elsa, neither of you mean that at all, do you?" Olaf said as he shook his head. "Yes we do. It would've been so much better if we survived, grew up and was raised to be less isolated anywhere else away from Arendelle, right? Anna wouldn't have to be isolated at all." Elsa sobbed. "Girls, Arendelle's your home too you know, not just Anna's!" Kristoff said. "We know that." "Come on, Elsa, it'll be okay! Anna will forgive you." Olaf said. "It'll be alright, Breha!" Clara said. "You two have to earn forgiveness from her if Anna's still holding a grudge against you!" Olaf adviced Elsa. "Demanding nor expecting it won't easily make Anna easily forgive you at all." Clara said. Elsa and Breha nodded, knowing Olaf and Clara were right. There was no use demanding nor expecting forgiveness from Anna at all.